


Would You Drunk Fuck...?

by roe87



Series: Slutty Bucky [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Bets & Wagers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes & Clint Barton Friendship, Casual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Avengers, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Hook-Up, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Logan, mild difference, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: It's the annual Avengers and X-Men social mixer. Clint and Bucky are totally wasted on alcohol, and pass the time discussing which of their team-mates they would drunk fuck.Bucky's exact words are, "I want a strong, assertive, alpha male type," so Clint bets him he can't coax the Wolverine into bed.Bucky takes that bet.





	Would You Drunk Fuck...?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to friends who encouraged me to write for this pairing, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> And thank you everyone at [Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky](https://hellyeahbottombucky.tumblr.com) HQ!
> 
>  
> 
> Clint and Bucky's banter partly inspired by tumblr posts about drunk fucks and also the recent Tales of Suspense comics series.
> 
> ~

 

 

"Would you drunk fuck the Hulk?" Clint slurred.

"Jeez." Bucky sucked in a breath, considering. "I mean, maybe? It depends."

"On what?" Clint asked.

"I'd wanna size it up first," Bucky said, and took another mouthful of amber liquid. "If I was gonna bottom. Sometimes you just gotta nope out if it's too big, you know?"

"Or," Clint said, "just let him poke it between your legs. Everyone's a winner."

They giggled drunkenly, ensconced in their corner and sharing a bottle of expensive bourbon between them.

People-watching had seemed like the most viable option for a pair of not very sociable ex-spies, and it'd quickly turned into a game of Would You or Wouldn't You as they watched the guests.

Clint poured them both some more bourbon, and indicated with his eyes across the room. "Cable?"

"Who _wouldn't_ want to fuck Cable?" Bucky replied. "I wouldn't even need to be drunk."

"I'll drink to that!" Clint held out his glass and they toasted. "But," he added with a shrug, "I don't know if he always tops."

"Oh." Bucky screwed his nose up. "No, I need a top. None of this switching bullshit for me."

"There's plenty of tops here," Clint mused, and they went back to scanning the party-goers. "What about Wade?"

"Nah," Bucky said. "Not toppy enough. I like a real strong, assertive, alpha male type, y'know."

Clint spluttered a laugh into his glass. "Jesus. Okay, how about... Hey, look." He slapped Bucky's chest to get his attention. "Wolverine! Would you drunk fuck Wolverine?"

"Hell, yeah." Bucky looked to where Clint had indicated, but he couldn't see through the bodies crowding the bar. "Man, he's so short, I can't even see him."

"I think he's sitting on a stool," Clint said.

"Oh." Bucky laughed at that. "Maybe not that short, then."

"Go flirt with him," Clint suggested. "See if you can get a look at his dick. I always wondered if he was grouchy because he's got a small one."

"Oh, gee, thanks, Clint." Bucky nudged him with his metal arm. "Send me on a fruitless mission."

"It might not be." Clint shrugged, spilling some of his drink on himself in the process. "It just, it would make sense. I mean, he is pretty grouchy."

"I kinda like grouchy guys," Bucky said, eyeing up the man in question, or what he could see from his position. "I thought he was straight?"

"Nah." Clint waved a hand. "He's totally bi. Pretty sure he's into buff dudes, though. Not skinny guys like you."

Bucky turned an indignant glare on Clint. "I am not skinny."

"You kind of are," Clint said, nonplussed. "Or, you would be without your big robot arm."

"I could choke you out with my robot arm and not even blink," Bucky told him.

Clint laughed heartily. "Yeah, dream on, skinny kid." He ducked as Bucky swung a lazy punch at his head. They both spilled their drinks.

"Mind the bourbon!" Clint scolded.

Bucky held up his now empty glass. "We got any left?"

Clint inspected the bottle, and shook his head. "Nope. Guess I'll go find more."

"Okay, well..." Bucky looked across the room, to the bar. "While you do that, I'm gonna go chat up the grouchy pussycat."

Clint dissolved into laughter again, and held out his hand. "Ten bucks says he's not into you."

"You're a dick," Bucky said, but he shook hands anyway. "Get ready to pay up, Barton."

"Yeah, yeah." Clint waved him off. "Whatever, Barnes."

Bucky straightened his shirt and set his shoulders back before marching off into the crowd.

He'd show Clint. No one could resist the Barnes charm.

Bucky reached the bar and then tripped over his own feet, and sort of stumbled into it. Logan looked up with a frown as Bucky tried to right himself.

"Uh, hey," Bucky drawled, leaning on the bar like he'd intentionally meant to do that all along. "Having a good night?" 

Logan looked at him, slowly raising an eyebrow. "Had a bit too much to drink, huh?"

"Maybe?" Bucky grinned, and ran a hand through his hair to get it out of his face. "Just having a good time."

Logan was still looking at him warily, then simply grunted in reply. He raised his beer bottle to his lips and took a drink.

Bucky was at a loss, and his booze-addled brain wasn't helping much. "I'm a bottom," he blurted out.

Logan lowered his beer bottle and gave him a look of surprise. "What?"

"You know, for _sex_." Bucky winked in an overly obvious way. "Wanna top me?"

Logan blinked at him for a long moment, like he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "You're serious?"

Bucky nodded. "I got a room here. You wanna see it?"

Logan stared at him, and Bucky almost thought he was about to say no. Then Logan knocked back the rest of his beer, wiping his hand over his mouth before he grabbed his jacket.

"Lead the way."

_Hah_ , Bucky thought, grinning wide in triumph. _Wait till Clint hears how wrong he was._

 

-

 

Logan was hairy. Like, _really_ hairy. Bucky wasn't sure he'd seen that much body hair on anyone before.

Not that it mattered, because Logan was also really strong and muscly. Once they had most of their clothes off in Bucky's room, Logan grabbed Bucky and manhandled him onto the bed.

Bucky liked that. A lot.

Logan loomed over him and pulled Bucky's underwear down his legs and off. Bucky bit his lip as he watched, feeling all floaty and carefree from the alcohol, and really turned on from how rough Logan was with him. Logan got right down to it, pushing Bucky's legs up and burying his face in Bucky's ass.

Bucky lay back on the mattress, his hands fisting the sheets as he groaned. Logan's stubble scratched at Bucky's sensitive skin as Logan ate him out, his tongue swirling round and round Bucky's hole, then dipping inside.

Bucky pushed his hips at Logan's mouth to get his tongue in deeper. Logan was rough, and fast. He moved his mouth, licking a long wet stripe up the seam of Bucky's tight balls, then back down to his hole.

Bucky cried out, and whimpered when Logan did it again. Logan gave him such a good rimming, Bucky couldn't remember the last time anyone had spent so long on his ass, getting him all sloppy and wet. Logan moved his mouth up to suck on Bucky's hard cock, as he drove a finger inside the rim of Bucky's ass. Bucky jumped a little, the roughness of Logan's finger both turning him on and making his heart skip a beat.

"I sure hope you're gonna use lube," Bucky said under his breath. "It's on the nightstand."

Logan growled in response, pushing his finger into Bucky and making him gasp.

Yeah, Bucky thought, Logan was exactly the sort top he liked.

Bucky spread his legs wide, submitting to Logan's finger as it pushed into him. Logan sucked on Bucky's cock fast, all wet, rough and messy.

"Holy shit," Bucky murmured.

Logan was like an animal, growling low in the back of his throat. He smelled good too, his strong musk filling the air around them. Bucky breathed in deep and closed his eyes.

"Uhh," he groaned, getting off on the feeling of being ravished. "Fuck, yeah."

Logan sucked him harder, and his finger pushed in deeper, curling up to press on Bucky's prostate. "Ahh!" Bucky cried, his hips jerking up. "Oh! Oh, fuck!"

Logan teased him, his finger circling around and around his sweet spot, then grazing over it. He drew his lips up to the top of Bucky's cock, suckling on the head and lapping up the pre-come at his slit.

"I- I'm close," Bucky gasped, as he felt his orgasm start to build.

Logan pulled off him, and extracted his finger carefully. "Don't come yet," he ordered, as he got up and went to the nightstand.

Bucky lay there gasping, and watched Logan pick out lube and a condom.

A smile spread over Bucky's face. _Yes_ , he thought. He was so eager to get fucked.

Then Logan pushed his underwear down his hips, his hard cock springing free and jutting out from his body. Bucky's eyes widened as he took in the sight. Logan's cock was _big_ , maybe the girthiest cock he'd seen.

"Oh, God," Bucky muttered, watching Logan roll the condom onto his length. "You better go slow," he warned.

Logan grinned at him as he got back onto the bed. "Just shut up and open your legs."

Bucky whimpered at the order. Damn, Logan knew just how to boss him around. He did as he was told, and lay back on the mattress, raising his knees to open himself up. Logan knelt between his legs, lubing his fingers and spreading the silky liquid all over Bucky's hole.

Bucky relaxed into the touch, then gasped as Logan pushed two fingers straight in. "Ahh!"

"Yeah, you got a tight little boy-pussy, don't ya," Logan rumbled out, wriggling his fingers in Bucky's ass.

Bucky's breaths came hard, but he made himself relax. The lube tingled hot, taking away the sting of entry. Bucky pushed down onto Logan's fingers, let them open him up.

"Mm, yeah, that's it," Logan praised, working his fingers in and out in a scissoring motion. "Look real pretty like this, kid."

Bucky grinned at that. "You gonna fuck me good, old man?"

"Yeah." Logan chuckled darkly. "You won't be able to sit for a week."

"I can take it," Bucky told him.

"Yeah, I bet you can." Logan extracted his fingers, making Bucky gasp. "Hold your knees. Keep that pretty hole open for me."

Bucky obeyed, grabbed the backs of his knees and spread himself open in invitation. Logan lubed up his cock, then got into position between Bucky's legs, grabbing hold of Bucky's ankles to lift his ass off the bed.

"Ready, kid?"

Bucky nodded. "Wreck me, Daddy."

Logan grinned wickedly, and lined himself up. The head of his cock pressed against Bucky's hole, and Bucky made himself breathe out as he felt it breach the tight ring of muscle.

"Oh," he said shakily, as Logan's fat cockhead pushed itself inside him. "Oh, uh..."

"Yeah, c'mon," Logan murmured, pushing slowly in. "You can take it. Gonna open that tight ass up real good."

Bucky would've replied, but his mouth opened on a wordless gasp as Logan pushed his huge cock in deeper, stretching Bucky out with its girth.

Holy shit, Bucky thought, and adjusted his ass to open himself up more. Lucky he knew how to take a dick, because Logan's cock was king-size.

"Thank God for lube," he gasped out, as Logan kept pushing in.

The older man chuckled, still holding Bucky's ankles and impaling Bucky on his cock. "You got a sweet ass," he gritted out, clearly forcing himself to go slow.

Bucky gasped and huffed as Logan worked his cock in, stuffing him full. When he finally bottomed out, with Logan's hips flush against Bucky's ass, the older man paused, his breath coming in short pants.

Bucky was grateful that Logan gave him a moment to adjust. Bucky loved bottoming, sure, but Logan was so huge. He breathed in, and let it out shakily.

"Okay, I'm good," he said, voice hitching a little.

Logan growled lightly, and started very gently rocking his hips. Even such a small movement had Bucky gasping for breath, but it felt real good. Logan's fat cock pressed against all the right places, and Bucky's eyelids fluttered closed as Logan rocked a little harder.

"Oh, oh, fuck," Bucky gasped.

"Yeah, that's it," Logan growled, and began to thrust in earnest. "Fucking make some noise." His hips slapped against Bucky's ass, lube squelching as his cock slid in and out.

"Ah," Bucky cried. "Oh, fuck, yeah. Fuck me!"

Logan let go of Bucky's ankles, and pushed at the backs of Bucky's thighs instead, bending him near in half and holding him in place. Bucky whimpered, and Logan started thrusting again, harder and deeper. He drew his cock back and slammed it in over and over, hitting Bucky right on his prostate and making him gasp.

Bucky writhed in pleasure, orgasm building low in his balls. He groaned loud, his hard dick bobbing against his abdomen with each thrust Logan made.

Logan grunted, fucking him with deep, smooth strokes. "You like that? You like it rough?"

"Ahh," Bucky cried, hands fisting the sheets. His metal hand ripped the fabric, but he didn't care. "Yes!" he shouted, as his orgasm rose up and shook him with waves of pleasure. "Oh, fuck! Yes!" His cock spilled in great spurts, his ass clenching down on Logan's cock.

Logan grunted too, fucking him through his orgasm. "I ain't done you with yet," he promised.

Bucky gasped raggedly as Logan pulled out and used his strength to flip Bucky over. He climbed on top of Bucky and started to work his cock back inside his ass. Bucky could only groan at the penetration, and let himself be taken all over again.

As he was getting well and truly fucked into the mattress, Bucky couldn't help a pleased smile. He'd already won his bet with Clint.

 

-

 

As night became morning and the party was winding down, Clint had eaten an entire platter of mini hamburgers to himself, and was beginning to feel sober. That was just no good, he would have to get drunk all over again now.

He was on his way to procure more bourbon, when he got a text from Bucky simply saying, _Barton, bring ice_.

_Where are you?_ Clint texted back.

Bucky texted his location, and Clint managed to sneak more bourbon from the bar when the waiters weren't looking, and grab a champagne bucket full of ice.

He carried them over to the corner booth, and spotted Bucky. "Hey," he said, setting the stuff onto the table. "So, how'd you get on with..." He trailed off as he watched Bucky pick up the ice bucket and dump its contents onto the leather seat.

Bucky sat down gingerly on the ice, relief showing on his face. "That's better," he said, then frowned as Clint started laughing at him.

"You didn't," Clint chortled.

"I did." Bucky grinned smugly, and held out his hand. "I won."

Shaking his head, Clint pulled a ten from his wallet and handed it over. "Okay, man. Wanna get drunk again?"

Bucky nodded eagerly. "Hell, yeah."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments fuel me! :p
> 
> Here is a [rebloggable post for this fic](https://jro616.tumblr.com/post/174990606845/would-you-drunk-fuck%22) on tumblr
> 
> Come and visit me on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com)


End file.
